Angels and Demons
by Chan Chan Onigiri
Summary: Escola. Um ano normal como qualquer outro. Paixões são despertadas. Rivalidades aparecem. Mas, apesar de tudo, nada como um bom romance e muita diversão para que tudo dê certo.


_Chapter one: Just in the beginning_

Residência dos Takizawa

São 6 hs da manhã. O barulho do despertador acorda a jovem, que se levanta e vai saindo de seu quarto, passando pelo corredor e indo até outro cômodo, onde a porta estava semi-aberta. Na cama, havia alguém que ainda dormia:  
- Hide... – a garota o chama, mas a única reação do outro é se revirar na cama. – Hide... acorda? *-*' – a menor o chama novamente, cutucando-o.  
- Mãe, me deixa dormir... – diz o maior, ainda a ignorando.  
- Mãe? _' Qualé? HIDEAKI ACORDA! – a garota grita o fazendo pular na cama.  
- Mas pra que tudo isso? O-ó – pergunta ele meio assustado.  
- Você acordou! *-* Anda... se arruma logo porque eu tenho que ir pra escola. U_U  
- Nathy.. são 6hs da madrugada! U_U

- Não.. já se passaram 10 minutos desde as 6! Eu perdi esse tempo tentando te acordar! T_T'  
- Posso saber qual a necessidade de chegar cedo? – pergunta Hideaki olhando meio desconfiado pra garota.  
- Não é da sua conta é uma boa resposta? *-*''  
- O que você tá aprontando agora? _'  
- Nada! Anda Hide.. vai.. levanta! – a garota começa a puxá-lo da cama.  
- É melhor você parar. '-' Não vai querer me ver sem o cobertor u-u ...  
- O_O''' Depravado! Existe pijama! T_T'

- Como se isso que você tá usando fosse pijama. ¬¬  
- Não reclama do meu shortinho não u-u Anda! Você tá me enrolando.. levanta! Buááááááá! Não seja mau *-*'''  
- Maldito o Natal em que eu te pedi de presente! ¬¬'''  
- Você tinha três anos e era uma criança esperta! *-*'''  
- Eu era mais novo que isso!  
- Tá.. que seja u-u  
- Vai sozinha! U-U – diz ele colocando o cobertor por cima de si.  
- Mas eu não sei dirigir ainda! O maior de idade aqui é você!  
- Vai andando. *-*'' É bom pra perder peso...

- ò-ó Você.. tá.. me... – a garota respira fundo e continua – Ok então. Vou pedir carona pro vizinho. Ele com certeza não vai se importar... u-u  
- Já to levantando, chata! Não vai com drogado nenhum pro colégio!  
- Own! *-* É bom ter alguém que obedece a gente!  
- Por que mesmo eu ainda não te mandei pra um colégio interno na Groelândia?  
- ._.''' Que? Porque.. porque.. você não vive sem mim *-*''' Agora anda logo. Eu vou indo me arrumar! Tchauzinho! – a garota sai do quarto do irmão.  
Hideaki e Nathany Takizawa eram irmãos e moravam sozinhos há mais ou menos 4 anos, quando perderam os pais em um acidente. Como eram menores, ficaram sob tutela de uma tia que morava no Japão. Assim que Hideaki completou a maioridade, teve direito a herança dos pais, indo morar sozinho e acabou levando a irmã junto.

Chegando no colégio, Nathany desce correndo do carro, arrastando sua mochila pelo chão, carregando o violão nas costas.

- Para que você trouxe esse violão? Isso aqui é uma escola u.u – Hide sai do carro, ligando o alarme e indo para o lado da irmã. – E não acha que sua saia ta um pouco curta demais? .

- Eu trouxe para bater em você toda vez que você reclamar da minha roupa _'

- Como é chata essa garota... Bem, quer que eu te leve até a porta da sua sala, irmãzinha? ^^ - cinicamente- Estou indo para minha aula. No final do dia me encontra aqui. Não vou ficar esperando ninguém u.u E nada de trazer um zilhão de pessoas para eu dar carona que isso aqui não é carro da mão Joana ¬¬

- Não é um zilhão. São só umas amigas :D Tchau ^-^/

O garoto acena para a irmã e vai em direção do prédio do terceiro ano, chegando em sua sala e se deparando com pouquíssimas pessoas ali. Cumprimenta os colegas e vai se sentar no fundo da sala, na última carteira perto da janela. Sempre que traz sua irmã é assim. Chega cedo demais. Nenhum de seus amigos estava ali ainda. Fica observando alguns alunos aleatórios passando pelo jardim, mas sem dar muita atenção. Pelo menos até uma garota passar por ali. Parecia conhecer ela, mesmo estando de costas para ele. Embora mais curto, o cabelo parecia igualzinho ao que se lembrava dela. Pensou em chamar por ela, mas o que iria dizer? Melhor ficar quieto e ficar apenas pensando em...

- HIDE! ¬¬ Não me ignora, seu infeliz ¬¬ - grita uma garota ao lado dele, batendo com a apostila na cabeça dele

- Que foi, Ari? ¬¬ Você gosta de me bater né?

- Pagamento por todas as vezes que você me assedia

- Assediar . Quem ouve pensa que eu faço isso mesmo! Eu só te bato, oras u.u

- Ele ainda admite! O.O

- Por que você madruga no colégio?

- Porque eu odeio chegar atrasada E eu gosto de pegar lugar na frente. Pois é, meu passado nerd me condena ^^ Mas o que você tava olhando ali, tão interessado? *se esticando para ver a janela*

- Nada não ^-^'

- *se inclinando perto do garoto e cheirando o ar* Isso tem cheiro de mulher u.u

- Meu Deus! Virou minha mãe agora? _

- Desde que não seja minha amiga e nem minha conhecida, tá tudo bem u.u

- Não tem mulher nenhuma na jogada. Ainda ;D *risada maléfica*

- Fale com o livro _' *levantando o livro na altura no rosto* Eu vou lá para o meu lugarzinho lá na frente, onde é seguro e inocente :D E longe de pedófilos maníacos u.u

A garota se levanta e vai sentar-se na segunda carteira no meio da sala, abrindo a mochila e tirando um livro para ler enquanto espera a aula começar. O garoto coloca os fones e os óculos escuros, fechando os olhos.

Nathany estava indo pra sua sala, quando viu um dos amigos de seu irmão, conversando com várias garotas:

- Viram garotas? Eu consegui a palheta do guitarrista no show! Até entrei no camarim pra conhecê-los.. depois mostro pra vocês minha camiseta autografada. – diz Hyun, deixando as garotas a sua volta bem animadas.

- Bocó! Viu meu irmão? – pergunta Nathany entrando no meio das garotas.

- Você não acabou de sair do carro com ele? ¬¬ Rala daqui que tá me atrapalhando! U_U

- Grande porcaria! -_-'' Que seja...

- Pirralha, sai fora! Você tá atrapalhando o Hyun a falar sobre o show! – diz uma garota empurrando Nathany.

- Pirralha é a vó! E que história é essa de show? Tá inventando o que agora garoto?

- Ele não tá inventando nada! Ele foi no show do Gun's mês passado! *-*

- Oxigenada.. cala a boca que você nem sabe quem é Gun's! Nom coloque eles na sua boca suja! E quem foi no show fui eu! Hide comprou pra mim passagens pra ir no show deles na Europa!

- Nathy.. sai fora! Tá cortando meu barato! – diz Hyun sentindo os olhares parando nele.

- Ei! Essa palheta é minha! Eu consegui quando entrei no camarim! E te emprestei semana passada! – A garota olha furiosa para o maior – Eu vou acabar com você! Ò-ó

Mais que depressa, Hyun sai correndo deixando todos ali sem entender muita coisa. Nathany vai atrás dele, largando suas coisas no chão. Duas garotas que passavam pelo corredor viram a cena:

- A Nathy já tá aprontando de novo. '-' – diz uma das garotas, pegando a mochila e o violão de Nathany. Se chamava Carol. Era uma das amigas de Nathany e já estava acostumada a ver esse tipo de coisa, assim como a garota ao seu lado. Thaísa, amiga das duas também.

- Hyun deve ter feito por merecer. Ela não ia querer bater nele sem motivo. U_U – disse a outra, ajudando Carol com as coisas da amiga.

Elas foram pra sala. Depois de algum tempo, Nathany entra na sala, com ar vitorioso e arrumando seus cabelos que estavam bagunçados.

- O que aconteceu? O_O' – pergunta Thaísa, ao ver o estado da amiga.

- Quero ver aquele garoto abusar da boa vontade das pessoas de novo. – apenas se sentou em seu lugar, quando o professor entrou em sala.

- Nathy.. o que foi que o Hyun fez dessa vez? – pergunta Carol, ajudando a amiga a ajeitar o cabelo.

- Ele tava usando a palheta que emprestei pra ele como pretexto pra conseguir garotas! Ninguém merece u-u''

- Não liga pra isso não! ^-^ Olha.. eu preciso falar com vocês. Erick me ligou mais cedo, dizendo que tem uma surpresinha pra gente. Disse que é algo que vai nos animar bastante! *-* - Diz Thaísa com os olinhos brilhando.

- Ele não disse exatamente sobre o que era Thatha? .-.'''

~Yoona ;3 |Pokemon| Onigiri~: - Na verdade não, Carol. Ele só disse que era pra ficarmos esperando que ele tinha algo bom pra gente.

As três continuam conversando, quando um garoto loiro, alto e com todo jeito de nerd, entra na sala e vai até elas:

- Bom dia meninas! – diz ele sorrindo.

- Bom dia Erick. – respondem as três juntas.

- O que de tão especial você queria falar com a gente? *-* - pergunta Carol eufórica.

- Mal cheguei! Mas tudo bem u-u Então, vocês estão sabendo sobre o "Night Music Party", não estão?

- Estamos sim. Mas eu fui lá pra inscrever a gente e não estavam permitindo a participação dos alunos. T_T – disse Thaísa choramingando.

- Disse bem... não estavam. Mas agora estão. Eu fui ontem pra tentar inscrever vocês. E, é óbvio, que eu consegui. U-U Então é bom começarem a ensaiar agora!

- Mas agora a gente tem aula! .-.'

- Eu sei Tha -' Foi modo de dizer! É bom estarem preparadas, porque a concorrência não tá fácil.

- Já sabe de algum outro grupo que vai participar? – pergunta Carol.

- Sei sim. – diz ele olhando pra Nathany que já estava tocando violão na sala.

- Tá me olhando porque? Me achou bonita? '-'

- Não.. só que a concorrência de vocês é bem... conhecida.

- Tá falando de quem? ¬¬ Se você disser o nome deles...

- Acho que vocês já me entenderam! Ontem, a boni... a Ari estava lá também fazendo inscrição deles.

- Eles perseguem a gente! _" – diz Carol, se jogando na mesa.

- É bom você sentar direito que o professor tá te olhando de cara feia u-u – Erick senta em seu lugar atrás de Thaísa.

Na hora do almoço, todos os alunos iam para o refeitório do colégio. Ao tocar o sinal, Ari foi até o lugar de Hide, tirando os fones deles e chutando os pés dele da cadeira da frente.

- Acorda, infeliz ¬¬ Já acabou as aulas da manhã. Tá na hora do almoço já. Tira essa bundona daí e vamos comer que eu tô com fome u.u

O garoto pega seu celular e checa suas mensagens. Tirando as mensagens de um monte de garotas que queriam sair com ele, só havia uma que importava.

- Chun mandou uma mensagem pedindo para irmos com o Hyun lá no terraço. Agora.

- Mas eu quero almoçar _

- Ele tem comida lá, sua gorda ¬¬

- Gorda é a vó u.u

O garoto segura ela pela mão e a puxa para fora da sala, parando na porta de algumas salas a frente e olhando para dentro. Um grupo de garotas o vê e vai até ele, fazendo uma rodinha ao seu redor e empurrando Ari. ( comentário Ari: Adooogo ¬¬ Sofrer por causa de amigo pegador é tenso).

- Oi, Hide – disse a que parecia ser a 'líder', loira, saia muito curta e maquiagem muito bem feita, mas pesada. – Quem está procurando? Podemos te ajudar.

- Oi, Agnes, tô procurando o Hyun, viu ele?

A loira entra na sala, procurando e puxando um menino ruivo e com a camisa do colégio toda desarrumada e para fora da calça de outra roda de garotas e garotos.

- Que que eu fiz agora, Agnes? i-i – pergunta o ruivo

- Vamos, Hyun. Reunião agora u.u – Ari entra no meio da roda, empurrando Hide e Kim pelo corredor e dando um aceno cínico para as garotas que ficaram só olhando. – Odeio essas suas 'amiguinhas', Hide

- Não são minhas amigas. Amigas não são pegáveis

- Que bom que me contou isso, era tudo que eu queria saber ¬¬

- Por que tenho que perder meu almoço? i-i – pergunta Hyun

- Relaxa, Chun tem comida lá encima u.u

- Comidaaaa *-*

- Acho que vocês dois são parentes separados na maternidade e nem sabem *apontando para Ari e Kim*

- Nem vem, Nathy é mais doida por comida do que eu u.u – responde Ari – E ela é sua irmã.

- Nem me lembre que essa coisa aí é minha irmã ¬¬ Ela come mais que eu! E ela é uma menina! – subindo as escadas de incêndio que davam para o terraço.

O terraço do colégio era um lugar muito calmo e isolado. A maior parte dos alunos nem sabia de sua existência. Tinha um jardim muito lindo e um enorme carvalho no meio. Na sombra deste é que sempre aconteciam as 'reuniões'. Não foi necessário muito para encontrar YooChun. Como sempre, ele estava sentado no banco sob o carvalho e tocando violão.

- Que demora! Pensei que tinham morrido u.u

- Isso é o que eu chamo de um óteeemo jeito de ser recebida ¬¬ Valeu, Chun! Senta aí todo mundo que eu tenho que falar uma coisa u.u – Ari se senta na frente dos garotos

- Coisa boa ou coisa ruim? .

- Ouve primeiro, Kim, depois você me fala o que você achou ¬¬ - a garota respira fundo, tirando um papel da mala e entregando a Hide, que estava no meio dos garotos.

- 'Night Music Party'? Que nome mais brega *rindo*- comenta Chun

- Eu não escolho os nomes, ô esperto!

- E o que isso quer dizer? Ainda não sei se é boa ou má notícia .-. Eu vou ter que trabalhar? i-i

- Vai u.u *rindo* Eu inscrevi vocês para tocarem aí – diz a garota – Sou ou não sou a 'empresária' de vocês?

- Ari, eu te amo *-* - Hide corre até a garota e dá um abraço de urso

- Ama nada ¬¬ Ama minha super inteligência e super eficiência u.u Mas então, a apresentação é em dois dias já. Eles não iam abrir para os alunos, mas faltaram bandas e eu fui logo inscrever vocês. Eu sei que é bem encima, mas achei que era uma oportunidade muito legal de vocês tocarem na frente do colégio. E eu sei que vocês a-do-ram se exibir para as garotas do colégio ¬¬

- Okay, mas então vamos precisar de uma seleção de músicas para tocar, certo? – perguta Chun – Eles fizeram algum tipo de restrição?

- Sim e não

- Dá para ser mais específica, Ari _

- Vocês podem tocar qualquer coisa, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

- Odeio esse 'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas' dela ¬¬ - comenta Hyun – Mas what?

- Eles disseram que é uma festa séria e vocês só podem tocar duas músicas. Eu diria, uma música dançante e uma lenta. O que acham?

- É uma boa idéia. Acho que já temos até tudo pronto :D – Chun empurra Hide

- É uma boa notícia então!

- Que bom que percebeu, Hyun ¬¬ Se não eu ia ter que chamar a Nathy para te explicar com maçãzinhas u.u *rindo* Que músicas vão tocar?

Os garotos se entreolham e dão risadinhas

- Se-gre-do – em uníssono

- Adooooogo . Agora, cadê a minha comida, Chun? T-T Tô com fomeeee. Me alimenta u.u

O moreno pega um pacote de salgadinho e joga na garota

- Pronto, chata! U.ú

- Só comida saudável u.u *rindo* - Hide pega um dos pacotes de salgadinho e começa a comer – Temos que dar um nome para a banda

- Já dei *comendo salgadinho* Tinha que colocar o nome para inscrever u.u Mas é se-gre-do MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- CHATAAAAAAAAAAAA – uníssono

- Bem, eu sugiro irem ensaiar já u.u Eu preciso ir buscar meu material e passar em casa antes. Encontro vocês lá na casa do Hyun. Tchauzinho ^-^/ - A garota pega o pacote de salgadinho e sai do terraço, descendo as escadas.

Antes de ir para sua sala, ela vai para o outro prédio, entrando na sala das outras meninas e sentando numa carteira vaga ali.

- Sabia que iam estar aqui na hora do almoço u.u Seguintee: Os meninos vão ensaiar, então no carona hoje. Eu estou indo para casa. Alguém também já vai? Porque a gente pode ir no bonde da alegria = ir todo mundo bem feliz de ônibus :D *risos*

- Hum... será que não seria melhor se todas nós fossemos pro lugar onde os meninos estão pra ensaiarmos também? – sugere Carol, trocando olhares com as amigas.

- Boa idéia, né? – Nathany responde os olhares da amiga.

- É bom que mostramos pra ele o que sabemos fazer! U_U''' – diz Thaísa, pegando sua mochila.


End file.
